NaruHina Fans, Assamble
by Regina Alba Blossom
Summary: Una Konoha distópica por interferencia toxica de un ship muerto hace mas de 4 años. La solucion? Los Hermanos Otsutsuki se valen por los Fans ProNH mas fieles. NaruHina Fans, Assamble!


**NaruHina Fans, Asamble**

_Disclaimer: __Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Los personajes OC selfinsert pertenecen a Regina Alba Blossom, Emperor92, javipozos, Pegasister Geishiken, OTAKUfire, Serpiente de Obsidiana, dante21, Sebas602, Kevin4491 y animebot02._

_PROLOGO_

Konoha. Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas. Sede del poder shinobi del País del Fuego. Cuyo distintivo Monte Hokage se podría apreciar las caras de sus máximos héroes.

Senju Hashirama el Shodaime y Fundador de la Aldea, mente maestra tras el dicho de Voluntad de Fuego.

Senju Tobirama el Niidaime quien moldeó Konoha como la Aldea modelo para las demás Naciones.

Sarutobi Hiruzen, el Sandaime conocido como el Maestro quien dominó los 5 elementos y una infinidad de jutsu, Mártir contra el ataque del Kyuubi (Ya explicaremos)

Namikaze Minato, el Yondaime y futuro suegro de la más poderosa e inigualable Jinchuriki del Kyuubi con el Sharingan Verde y encarnación de la madre del Chakra, Haruno Sakura.

La Heroína de Héroes. Entrenada por Shimura Danzõ para eliminar cualquier amenaza a Konoha. Pacificadora consagrada al eliminar Akatsuki, temida su nombre en todas las naciones.

Como era única ha conseguido el derecho de tener su propio harem y que sean los hombres quienes carguen con sus bendiciones gracias a la tecnología desarrollada por otro de sus maestros, el Sannin Orochimaru.

Y su primera víctima, o sea prometido y futuro canguro de su primogénito, Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto, heredero de Uzushio por parte de su madre.

Naruto estaba aterrado, cierto que tuvo un crush infantil por la Kunoichi Rosa, pero fue en la Academia!

Luego cuando fue Gennin y conoció a tantas personas, en especial a la hermosa doncella de larga cabellera azulada y ojos de luna en esa cascada que no pudo dejar pensar en ella. Pero nunca pudo saber quién era.

Esos ojos blancos como la luna sólo conocía a una persona que los poseía muy similar. Hyuuga Neji, el único sobreviviente a la Masacre Hyuuga cuando era un niño de meses durante el ataque del Kyuubi.. Se dice que intencionalmente el complejo Hyuuga fue atacado en el incidente y sólo sobrevivió el pequeño Neji.

A quien jamás encontraron fue a la matriarca Hyuuga quien estaba con su estado avanzado de gestación. Y a causa de ello Neji no soportaba la presencia de Sakura por culpar al Kyuubi dentro de ella de toda su soledad.

Sólo la prima de Naruto, una Uzumaki rescatada de Kusa, Karin logró conectar con el Hyuuga.

Karin fue adoptada por el Yondaime y su esposa Kushina cuando la niña participo y sobrevivió en los exámenes chuunin. Desde entonces era la amiga incondicional de Naruto.

Y esa amistad junto a la de Uchiha Sasuke era lo único que le daba esperanza de escaparse de su fatal destino de ser convertido en uno del harem de la déspota Haruno.

Sakura Haruno tenía a Konoha contra las cuerdas con la amenaza de liberar el poder destructivo de su bijuu si no cumplía con sus caprichos. Por esa razón el Yondaime aprobó dichas demandas.

Y uno de ellos era casarse con Namikaze Naruto, Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Shisui, Sabaku no Gaara, Sarutobi Asuma y Hatake Kakashi; quienes le servirían su carga genética para sus descendientes.

Lo siguiente era ser la nueva Godaime Hokage, por lo que ya preparaban el Monte Hokage para su futuro rostro esculpido. Y futuramente la nueva Jinchuriki del Juubi cuando apenas tuviera oportunidad de exigir a las demás aldeas que le entreguen sus bijuu como compensación por haber exterminado Akatsuki

#######################

-Esto ya es pasarse de castaño oscuro a m¡€%# -reclamó un Hagoromo asqueado con esa dimensión en particular.

-y cómo has permitido que llegara hasta ese extremo niissan -comento Hamura sobándose la sien al notar que toda la estirpe Hyuuga había desaparecido quedando sólo 4 descendientes puros con el Byakugan.. bueno Toneri era Otsutsuki sin ojos.. pero ya se entendía la idea -no se puede retroceder y evitar esta bazofia..?

-como el Prof Hulk había explicado, una vez sucedido un hecho queda en el pasado, si retrocedemos y evitamos sólo ocasionará una nueva ramificación y no se modificará lo sucedido.. no.. lo que debemos hacer es convocar a lo mejor de lo mejor.. aquellos que son ProNH de corazón, aquellos que harán hasta lo imposible para unir a Naruto con Hinata y arreglar está cosa que se ha hecho un montón de estiércol repugnante y..

-si entiendo la idea.. -le interrumpió Hamura antes de que su hermano se explayara y nombrará más cosas repugnantes -tienes a alguien en mente..?

\- Oh sí.. querido otouto..

**Monterrey, Nuevo León, México.**

Un día normal de trabajo para un joven maestro de apariencia madura y serena había terminado de forma exitosa. Se encontraba en su departamento descansado un poco después de sus clases y dejando su monótono ritmo habitual de trabajo, se dedicaba en estos momentos a deshacerse de su estrés con una de sus actividades favoritas.

—¡Oh rayos no de nuevo! – se quejaba el sujeto con frustración – de nuevo derrotado por NoobMaster 69. Eres un tramposo

—¡Tu eres un novato y un perdedor! – se burlaba una voz infantil por la pantalla del videojuego

—Si, lo que digas – el sujeto apago su consola y se dirigió a su escritorio – mejor reviso mis correo

El joven maestro de nombre Oziel se sentó en su escritorio para revisar su laptop. Hace unos días que había terminado varios de sus trabajos y finalizado un proyecto personal de escritura, pero ahora se encontraba bloqueado y no sabía que hacer. Sentía que su inspiración se había esfumado y no hallaba que hacer para remediar ese problema. Sentía que necesitaba más emoción en su vida, pero eso era imposible. En eso, revisa en su correo que alguien le envió el enlace de un video. Pensando que se trataba de un virus, decidió borrarlo, pero el mensaje tenía una clave que llamo la atención su atención, el cual decía_: "Emergencia NaruHina". _Curioso decidió abrirla y se vio un video borroso y muy extraño.

—¿Pero qué es esto? – el joven vio con sorpresa como una imagen se hacía un poco más clara, revelando algo que lo sorprendió mucho

_—¡Auxilio… ayúdame papi! _– en la imagen se mostraba la imagen de Kanna Kamui, la pequeña dragón de la cual era fan

—¡¿Qué demonios…?!

_—¡Ayúdame papi, el equipo te necesita…! _– el mensaje se entrecortaba y la imagen se distorsionaba - _¡Ayúdame papi, eres mi última esperanza!_

En eso, se veía que Kanna se acercaba a la pantalla y luego el video se terminaba. Oziel quedo muy impresionado por lo que vio, pero luego solo rio con ironía por lo que paso.

—Creo que el que me hizo esta broma sí que es un experto – el chico solo suspiro con pesar mientras cerraba los ojos – no más comida chatarra para cenar…

En eso, la pantalla volvió a brillar y esta vez una silueta se mostró en frente suyo, seguido de algo caer sobre Oziel. Al abrir los ojos, vio frente suyo a Hagoromo Otsutsuki que lo observaba con preocupación, pero al intentar levantarse, sintió algo pesado sobre su cuerpo. Grande fue su sorpresa que estaba cargando a Kanna Kamui, la cual se encontraba dormida con mucha calma.

—aahhh…. – Oziel iba a gritar de la sorpresa, pero Hagoromo le silencio con un gesto

—No creo que quieras despertar a tu hija de forma tan brusca

—¡¿Hija?! Un momento, ¿Qué está pasando? – el sujeto levanto a la chica, pero al intentar recostarla en su sofá, ella no quería soltarse

—Como acabas de ver en ese mensaje, necesito tu ayuda. Vine aquí para buscarte, Emperor92

—¿Qué dijo…? – el sujeto se sorprendió al saber que hablaban de su nombre de usuario - ¿Cómo sabe de eso?

—Como dijo tu pequeña, necesito tu ayuda

Unos minutos después, Oziel había escuchado toda la explicación sobre el problema que se presentaba. Un universo Ninja al borde de la destrucción, producto de un descontrol y desequilibrio del orden. El Otsutsuki le relato sobre el plan de reunir a fans leales a la historia y que arreglaran el problema.

—Entiendo el problema, es muy grave – Oziel acariciaba la cabecita de la pequeña dragón – pero, ¿Por qué yo? Lo que yo escribo no es sobresaliente

—Te escogí a ti, porque tienes un sentido de justicia muy diferente al de otros. Eres serio y sobre todo justo, y sobre todo, usas el corazón para guiar tus acciones. Ese tipo de nobleza es lo que necesito en este equipo

—Agradezco sus palabras, pero no me siento capaz. Tal vez yo no tenga la capacidad ni el poder

—Puedes tenerlo si lo deseas. Confío en ti y el mundo ninja te necesita

—Papi… - en eso, Kanna despierta y mira al joven con una mirada tierna – ayúdanos papi. Así como lo haces en tus historias. Por favor

—Kanna – el joven sintió que su corazón se derretía al ver los hermosos ojos de su hija adoptiva – muy bien Kanna-chan, lo hare

—¡Wow! – la pequeña abrazo con fuerza al joven que se sintió emocionado.

—Hagoromo-sama, estoy a sus servicios. Daré todo de mi por salvar el mundo ninja

—Gracias – el sabio extendió su mano hacia el joven – entonces, además de tu pequeña hija, necesitaras de esto

Frente a Oziel apareció una espada similar a la que utilizaba su personaje en sus historias y la tomo con emoción. Luego se abrió un portal en frente del joven.

—Una vez entres al portal, tendrás los poderes que tiene tu personaje en tu historia, y muchos mas que imagines. Cumple tu misión y no solo tu hija te acompañara para siempre, sino que obtendrás un favor mio..

—Creo que con solo tener a Kanna-chan a mi lado es mas que suficiente – el caballero tomo la mano de su hija, que le sonreía con cariño – daré todo mi Hagoromo-sama

—Confío en ti joven

Con la despedida de Hagoromo Otsutsuki, Oziel junto a su hija adoptiva entro al portal para reunirse con sus compañeros y cumplir con su misión.

**San Lorenzo. Paraguay.**

Una mujer en sus treinta se encontraba con su pequeña beba jugando con sus peluches de zorritos.

La niña no tendría más de 4 meses y la mujer estaba a punto de terminar su permiso de maternidad e iniciar sus vacaciones antes de volver al trabajo.

-Pequeña Shiori-chan.. preciosa de mami.. Quien es la poderosa miko de los kitsunes.. si es la pequeña Shiori!

De repente las luces se apagaron, la pequeña se aferró a su madre y la mujer la protegió con su cuerpo. La gata de la familia se acurruco con la cola erizada hacia abajo lista para defender a sus humanas.

De repente la televisión se encendió y pasaba un programa muy familiar para la mujer, un anime llamado Naruto Shippuden para luego mostrar la figura de Hagoromo hablando con Naruto.

-saludos Senryaku Riki.. o debería llamarte Gabriela Genez.. -esas últimas palabras pronunciadas sobresaltaron a la mujer quien no creía lo que estaba viendo, aún más sabiendo que la aparición de dicho personaje aún no estaba en doblaje latino.

-debo estar soñando.. quedé dormida jugando con Shiori-chan -murmuraba la mujer abrazando protectoramente a su hija quien en silencio miraba al extraño personaje sonreirle con ternura.

\- me temo que las circunstancias de mi intervención en tu realidad sean más que precisas y necesarias cuya urgencia de tus sabías contribuciones para otros multiversos sean de suma importancia para corregir una dimensión ahogada en incoherencias..

La mujer estaba perpleja, aunque ya era una profesional médico con trabajo estable, recién madre primeriza de una preciosa beba que la miraba con sus ojitos inocentes. Tenía una vida en la web como autora de fic proNaruHina, uno de sus mayores proyectos y que aún estaba en continuidad era Tamashī no Yūgõ, aunque también contribuía en otros fics de colegas talentosos proNH, justamente su Nick era Senryaku Riki.

-porque yo? -atino a preguntar, si fueran otras circunstancias hubiera saltado ante la oportunidad, pero ahora tenía una pequeña niña que dependía exclusivamente de ella.

Hagoromo adivinando la renuencia de la joven madre sonríe paternalmente.

-por ese tu espíritu guerrero de poner a tu familia ante todo, por ser una brújula moral y porque los demás que estaré convocando necesitarán de tu chancla del infinito para mantenerlos cuerdos y que cumplan la misión sin destruir esa dimensión..

-no lo sé -la mujer intuía a quien más iban a convocar, aunque quisiera verlos en persona, no podía dejar sola a su pequeña sin tener la certeza del tiempo que lleve dicha misión.

-si te preocupas por la pequeña.. concedere poderes a ambas para soportar dicha misión, no la dejaras..

Los brillantes ojos de Shiori fulguraban de entusiasmo imitando los ojos de su madre ante la perspectiva de viajar a una dimensión de su anime favorito.

-donde puedo firmar!

-pero debo hacer una advertencia.. es un futuro distopica totalmente manipulado.. -fue bruscamente interrumpido por una furiosa mujer con una beba con sus ojitos enojados por la reacción visceral de su madre.

\- no me digas que algún papanatas proTablaRosa sobrevalorada ha hecho una c & # fenomenal y tengo que hacer limpieza? -pregunto la mujer consternada. Shiori sólo miraba con su ceño fruncido al anciano Otsutsuki.

\- me temo que esas son las circunstancias de mi urgente pedido de ayuda.. -confeso apesadumbrado el híbrido alien.

-cual es la misión..? -Se recompuso la joven soltando un suspiró desalentador.

-unir a Naruto con su alma gemela por su hilo del destino.. -continuo diciendo Rikudou Sennin feliz de haber obtenido la ayuda de la mujer -y eliminar cualquier rastro corrupto pro..

\- no hace falta decirlo.. para mí es el shipp Innombrable.. – le atajó antes de decir dichas palabras blasfemas ante los oidos inocentes de su pequeña Shiori. -acepto.. con la condición que mi niña y yo compartamos poderes..

-hecho.. -concedió el anciano Hagoromo, justo a tiempo de la aparición de Hamura.

-por la autoridad de vigilantes del multiversos, Yo Otsutsuki Hamura.. -empezó el usuario del Byakugan para ser seguido por el usuario del Rinnegan.

-y yo Otsutsuki Hagoromo concedemos a Senryaku Riki y su hija Senryaku Shiori los poderes Kitsune no Miko,

\- tendrán poderes espirituales eliminando cualquier corrupción que pueda acarrear caos al Multiverso.. -continuo diciendo Hamura

\- el chakra especial y el Kongõ Fūsa así también habilidades en Fuinjutsu de los Uzumaki -concedió Hagoromo

-y el Jõgan que pueda predecir el futuro al toque de Shiori.. -Hamura le tocó los ojos de la beba quien abrió ampliamente sus orbes adquiriendo brevemente una coloración brillante patrón floral con esclerotica negra – cuando alguien toque a la niña podrás ver lo que ella vea.. para protegerla portaran ambas unas máscaras Uzumaki con forma kitsune.

-a través de este portal -señalo Hagoromo a la mujer quien se dispuso a seguir a los hermanos Otsutsuki -encontraras un pergamino para convocar zorros, quienes serán los perfectos niñeros para la pequeña Shiori..

\- al otro lado ya estarán tus demás compañeros esperandola -dijo Hamura -fuerza y exitos en esta vital misión.

-gracias.. -sonrio la mujer para atravesar el portal con su pequeña beba para su sgte aventura.

**Puebla, México.**

No estaba haciendo mucho este día. Usar mis gotas para los ojos, empezar un nuevo capítulo de Emperador Shinobi, leer de nuevo "Un mundo feliz" de la copia que me prestaron porque no tengo idea de donde está mi copia, sospecho que cierto Hobbit maligno lo tiene (Si lees esto, sí, hablo de ti).

Pocas cosas me esperaba que pasarán en este día, y menos algo así. Frente a mi cama empezó a formarse un remolino de oscuridad y de este salieron dos de los seres creadores de mundos fantásticos, (No, no son ni Tolkien o Lewis).

Dos de los híbridos entre humano y alíen que de seguro se encuentran en el top diez de híbridos humano alíen de la ciencia ficción aparecen en mi cuarto. Hagoromo y Hamura Ötsutsuki, los creadores del mundo Shinobi en Naruto y antepasados directos de Naruto y Hinata (Se que son antepasados de otros, pero ¿A quién le importa?).

-Serpiente Obsidiana…- Empieza a decir Hagoromo, pero de inmediato me pongo de pie y empiezo a ver en el suelo de mi habitación.

-¿Qué haces?- Pregunta Hamura.

-Busco mi cuerpo.- Digo como si nada.

-¿Disculpa?- Pregunta Hagoromo.

-Estoy buscando mi cuerpo. Obviamente estoy en un trance entre la vida y la muerte y mi alma se encuentra en un limbo, como en esa película de "El Invisible" donde al final la chica muere pero el chico juega de manera no pederasta con el hermano de la chica. Es eso o la crema en ese pan dulce que me estaba comiendo estaba en mal estado y estoy de viaje, pero de estar de viaje ¿por qué no está Adam Sandler atado a una silla, amordazado y no tengo en la mano un bate con alambre de púas amarrado?

-No estás en el limbo entre la vida y la Muerte ni estas drogado por crema podrida.- Dice Hamura un poco enojado.

-Entonces…

-Tampoco estás en una realidad alterna, no estás hipnotizado, no eres sujeto de prueba en un estudio de drogas de control mental hecho por una asociación gubernamental, no estás en una alucinación provocada por tecnología alíen mientras te meten una sonda, ni en un sueño o viaje astral.- Dice Hagoromo con irritación.

-¿Entonces… estoy siendo reclutado para una aventura tipo Isekai?- Pregunto, dado que mis demás opciones han sido rechazadas.

-Si, exactamente eso.- Dice Hamura tras dar un suspiro.- Hemos notado alteraciones en la realidad de nuestro mundo, y dado que has demostrado ser defensor de la relación entre nuestros sucesores y que eres bueno analizando vinculando tramas, explorando la psicología de las personas y narrando peleas, así que debes formar parte de un grupo de tus iguales y así salvar nuestro mundo.

-Para esta misión además te daremos el poder de tu personaje central en las narraciones de nuestro mundo, es decir, en el Bijü serpiente que ideaste.- Dice Hagoromo.

-Ok, pero tengo algunas condiciones.- Digo con mi cara de póker.

-¿Condiciones? Te vamos a dar superpoderes y te daremos la oportunidad de ser un héroe, ¿Y nos vas a imponer condiciones a nosotros, que somos prácticamente dioses?- Dice Hamura.

-Por lo que oí de ustedes mismos, me necesitan para salvar su mundo, así que con eso en mente quiero ciertas garantías para mi bienestar.- Digo.

-¿Qué quieres, que no involucre mutilar a un mal actor?- Dice Hagoromo.

-Pues para empezar garantía de que no voy a morir, que las buenas acciones que haga en su mundo me cuenten para ir al cielo en mi mundo, que mi poder como Bijü se presente como el poder de una Akuma no mi tipo Zoan, una gorra de camarones Buba-gump y quiero saber quién demonios canta las canciones de Digimon Frontier en latino.

-De acuerdo con las primeras tres, pero eso último es un conocimiento al que ni los dioses tienen acceso.- Dice Hamura.

Yo solo doy un suspiro mientras acepto las palabras del albino.

-De acuerdo, acepto, pero más vale que haya buena botana a donde vamos.- Digo mientras los acompaño por el remolino en dirección a lo que puede ser la mayor aventura de mi vida.- ¿Pueden creer que Netflix cancela Santa Clarita Diet y le dan otra película a Sandler? ¿A quien debo orillar al suicidio mediante redes sociales para cambiar eso?

**Orán, Argentina.**

Esperanza era una estudiante de Informática, tratando de encontrar lo que realmente le apasiona siendo lo más cercano a lo que le gustaba era la computación. Pero su verdadero pasatiempo era el escribir, sea unas frases rimadas de diversos temas, verdades y hacer historias de su anime favorito, Naruto.

Tomándose un tiempo para estar segura de su último trabajo vio que tenía un mensaje privado en su cuenta de Fanfiction, pensando que sería una carta de algún seguidor por sus fics. Pero al leerlo no se esperó que fuera lo siguiente:

_Pegasister Geishiken, estamos reuniendo a personas proNH. Tú fuiste elegida por tu gran dedicación y sabemos que en tu corazón late el espíritu de una guerrera capaz de dar batallas titánicas, saber cuándo es momento de actuar y el momento de tener compasión, a pesar de la gran cantidad de sentimientos que reprimes; eres fuerte e indestructible como el diamante y con un espíritu que pude iluminar la noche más oscura. _

_Naruto y Hinata te necesitan, si estas dispuesta a ayudarlos debes decir Guadianes Assamble. _

_Firma: Hagoromo Otsutsuki. _

Pensando que no la mataría dijo las palabras, cuando todo el lugar se ilumino dejándola ciega sin saber a dónde sería enviada.

**Ciudad de México, México. **

-De nada - mencionó un hombre a la ancianita que vive al lado de él tras entregarle su mandado (historia real).

Alejandro se dirigía a su departamento con un refresco que la mujer le regaló, a modo de propina. Al entrar a su departamento, vio algo que jamás creyó posible.

-Saludos joven…..- inicio uno de los involucrados.

-¡Por Tobidai, dos marcianos! - exclamó asombrado el joven.

-! Que no somos marcianos!- reclamo muy indignado el mayor de los hermanos Otsutsuki.

-De donde vengan - le restó importancia el joven.

-Ejem - carraspeó el otro hermano - Lo que venimos a hacer aquí, es reclutar…

-Acepto - No lo dejo terminar el hombre.

-¿Así sin más?- Pregunta Hamura curioso.

-Tengo mis condiciones - admite el pelinegro - pero para que ustedes dos me recluten para algo, sin duda que valdrá la pena. No es como si no tuviera nada mejor que hacer.

-¿Y en qué condiciones estás pensando? - quiso saber a qué atenerse Hagoromo.

La sonrisa de su más reciente recluta no le presagio nada bueno a los hermanos Otsutsuki.

-No soy muy exigente con un powerup super roto - admitía abiertamente - sobretodo porque pienso que muchos de los adversarios a los que uno se enfrenta en Naruto pueden ser derrotados por la vieja confiable.

-Chakra - asume Hamura.

-Nop, ciencia - lo contradice el recluta.

-Déjame ver si entendí Alejandro, puedes escoger cualquiera de las habilidades que hay en Naruto ¿Y no elijes Realmente ninguna?

-Básicamente solo una - admitía Alejandro - si me proporcionan los medios para usar armaduras de combate tipo Ironman pero con las funciones de Mazinger, Gran Mazinger y Mazenkaiser, además del contrato de las verdaderas sirenas, tenemos un trato.

Los hermanos debatieron las cosas, al final, si querían salvar al mundo de ESA abominación, alguna concesión debían de haber.

-Ok, tenemos un trato - dijo tras suspirar Hagoromo - aunque algo me dice que nos vamos a arrepentir.

En un universo alterno o más bien dicho, en los límites entre varias dimensiones un fan NH, el primero en aventurarse en el multiverso del mundo shinobi viajaba de vuelta al mundo que estaba designado en lo que sus habilidades crecían cada día.

—Siguiente parada, mi propio universo personal. Me hace falta una buena noche con mi novia —sonrió el viajero interdimensional.

En ese instante, el sujeto sintió una enorme perturbación entre las dimensiones, una energía cósmica de color purpura que le daba un mal presentimiento.

Ante él estaba una gema muy extraña de color púrpura que flotaba en el aire y esta generaba una radiación que mataría a alguien que no estuviera acostumbrado a esa clase de poder. Era una fortuna de que su mentora era una genio por lo que un guante especial le fue puesto y lo atrapó sonriente para averiguar que era esto. En ese momento, una tribu de soldados no identificados lo empezó a perseguir de la nada y comenzaron a dispararle ráfagas de chakra.

—No tienen presencia alguna, ¿por qué quieren esta cosa?—se preguntó el sujeto.

El guerrero empezó a reflejar los ataque y estos impactaron en la mayoría de los persecutores, descubriendo que eran máquinas. Uno quedó vivo pero era suficiente para que Javier lo tocara y usando un truco de tecnopatia comenzó a hackear su red, descubriendo un montón de cosas perturbadoras de su lugar de procedencia.

—Oh demonios, cambió de planes. Próxima parada, el mundo de innombrables como dijera Riki —suspiró el sujeto desviando su ruta.

**Ecuador**

Un adolecente de 17 años volvía a su hogar después de haber entrenado por la tarde, sus familia había salido de viaje así que se encontraba solo en su hogar.

-Bueno, solo espero no pasarlo aburrido -hablo consigo mismo mientras usaba su llave para abrir la puerta de su casa -Podría grabar un video o mejor entrenar yo mismo, después de todo en unos días será el ascenso de cintas -

El joven entro dentro de la casa y dejo su mochila sobre el mueble de la sala.

-Uh, supongo que cocinare -dijo el pelinegro caminando hacia la cocina pero entonces...

*CRACK*

El chico se detuvo de golpe y miro al piso de arriba.

-¿Y eso? -se preguntó olvidándose de la cocina y subiendo por las escaleras -

El chico camino un poco más y entonces llego al cuarto de donde provenía el sonido. Sin esperar abrió la puerta.

Pero entonces...

-¿Que demo-

Una luz morada ilumino toda la casa.

El adolecente abrió pesadamente los ojos.

-¿Que rayos fue lo que me paso? -se preguntó -Acaso... -

No pudo terminar de hablar pues miro que al frente suyo estaba alguien que solo había visto en su anime favorito...no podía ser...

-Saludos Sebastian -hablo el ser alto, de piel pálida, cabello grisáceo y ojos purpura con ondas negras -Me presento, soy Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki -

-... -El adolecente parpadeo un par de veces -No he tomado nada raro de camino a casa ¿por qué diablos estoy viendo esto? -hablo el sin creer a quien tenía al frente suyo.

-Antes de que sigas hablando solo, como si yo no estuviera aquí, tengo que decirte que esto no es una alucinación -hablo el hombre.

-¿Ah no? -pregunto Sebastian confundido -Entonces me estás diciendo que estoy en frente al "dios Shinobi" de un anime -

El hombre mirando al joven respondió.

-Si -.

Sebastián miraba al imponente ser sin poder creerlo.

-"Muy seguramente si les hablo de esto a los chicos creerán que estoy loco" -pensó el mientras se imaginaba como sus amigos a distancia lo tacharían de loco, dejando eso de lado Sebastian hablo -Si esto de aquí es real, dime ¿Qué haces aquí? -

El semblante de Hagoromo cambio a uno más serio.

-Estoy aquí...porque necesito que me acompañes... -

Sebastián levanto una ceja.

-¿Acompañarte? ¿A dónde? ¿Y para qué?-pregunto el joven.

Hagoromo invoco un portal que se hacía grande y mostraba un lugar no conocido por el joven.

-Por el momento, lo único que te puedo decir -empezó a hablar mirando al joven -Es que los necesitamos, a ti y a tus amigos... -

Sebastián miro esto sin entender... Entonces soltó un suspiro.

-"Solo espero no meterme en problemas..." -con ese último pensamiento, Sebastián entro al portal.

**Pachuca de Soto, México. **

\- Ahhhhhhh, al fin, rayos camine demasiado - decía un joven que acababa de mudarse a la capital de su estado para llevar una nueva vida, de estatura promedio (172 cm), tés morena y cabello corte estilo militar, sin mucho conocimiento de la ciudad misma, pero con grandes esperanzas - Me siento como Naruto cuando visitaba otras villas, aunque él tiene la ventaja de que aun si se perdía, podía escalar edificios para ver el paisaje…

Claro que era algo nuevo y excitante para él, pero de la misma manera infundía un gran miedo el equivocarse en esta nueva etapa de su vida.

\- Debo de dejar de pensar de esa manera, ahora que tengo internet, se lo que debo hacer…. ¡Buscar fics lemon naruhina bien hard! -grito el joven, a lo que su casero solo se le quedo viendo

–"bueno, este es raro, pero al menos se ve que es más responsable que los otros, espero no equivocarme" - Pensó el casero viendo como su nuevo inquilino se frotaba las manos y tenía una cara extraña

Ya en su cuarto y habiendo acomodado su equipaje, el joven saco su laptop.

\- ¡Muy bien ahora a buscar esos fics, esta noche me voy a manosear! - dijo el chico, cuando de repente se apagaron las luces - Pero que rayos… muy bien ahora a buscar ese interruptor - dijo el joven levantándose de su cama y alumbrando con una lamparita de su celular - Ok aquí están, ahora déjame ver... solo se salió un fusible, un pequeño empujón y debe de quedar como nuevo – dijo al empujar el fusible suelto, a lo cual la electricidad regreso inmediatamente.

Después de solucionar el pequeño contratiempo regreso a su cuarto listo para manosearse, cofcof, quiero decir para buscar más artículos en el noticiero.

-parece que eres bastante ingenioso - escucho una voz detrás de él.

Al voltear, solo vio a un viejo gris con ojos morados, cuernos y cabellos rojo flotando en posición de flor de loto

\- A la madre, mendigas papas si estaban caducadas - decía el joven con asombro al ver al extraño ser

-Otro más diciendo eso.. No es una alucinación causada por los alimentos que ingeriste, soy tan real como tú – señalo el anciano riéndose ligeramente de la reacción del joven frente a el

\- Ósea que no me estoy mal viajando, ¿verdad? – pregunto aun incrédulo

\- Claro que no joven Daniel, estoy aquí para pedir tu ayuda - respondió el anciano de manera seria

\- ok, y ahora que mamadas hizo sasuke? - pregunto el joven masajeando su entrecejo

\- no sé a qué te refieras con esa palabra, pero no fue la reencarnación de Indra quien lo provoco, al parecer, un habitante de este mundo logro llegar al mundo shinobi, sin embargo, fue corrompido por el shipp innombrable, y comenzó a cambiar la realidad, por lo cual estoy reclutando a los pro cannon más poderosos de este mundo para que me ayuden a detener este nuevo mal, si estás dispuesto a viajar al mundo shinobi y ayudar a regresar el balance del orden natural… -pero fue interrumpido bruscamente por un hastiado joven quien se mostro desinteresado.

-no gracias, yo paso –dijo el joven haciendo que el nombrado Rikudou Sennin le viera contrariado.

\- ¿disculpa? - pregunto el anciano extrañado.

\- Mira abuelo, sé que esto es muy importante y todo eso, pero en una semana comienzo a trabajar, y si voy a arreglar tu mundo, simplemente me quedare sin el empleo y tendría que regresar como perro regañado a casa, cosa que no lo quiero hacer, así que yo paso, busca a alguien más para la misión - dijo el joven mientras se ponía unos audífonos y se acostaba en su cama

\- y si te dijera que regresaras al mismo instante en el que te fuiste- respondió el anciano con una sonrisa de superioridad

\- ¿hablas enserio? - pregunto el joven.

\- claro que hablo enserio, es algo básico, ya que, si solo regresaran a su mundo, puede que regresen en otra fecha, por lo cual al terminar su misión regresaran al mismo punto de partida para no alterar la realidad de este mundo - respondió el anciano acariciando su barba.

El joven lo pensó detenidamente, viendo sus pros y sus contras, sacando un pizarrón de quien sabe dónde para comenzar a escribir en él, cosa que hizo que el Rikudou tuviera una gota de sudor en la sien.

\- Muy bien, acepto la misión viejo, dime que debo de llevar- respondió enérgicamente el joven

\- Nada en especial, abriré un portal que llevara al lugar en donde conocerás el resto de los elegidos, allí se abastecerán de lo que necesiten para su misión, así como sus armas y trajes de batalla –explico pacientemente el alíen hibrido.

\- Muy bien, pa´luego es tarde, vámonos de una vez - respondió el joven mientras atravesaba el portal hacia su nueva aventura.

**Tehuacan, México.**

Un joven de 19 años se encontraba caminando junto a sus ¿amigos? Quizás solo compañeros de clase, eso era lo único que tenía en común con ellos, sin embargo... De vez en cuando lo invitaban a ir al centro para pasar el rato pero siempre terminaba del mismo modo, solo siendo el que sobra, no tenía mucho en común con ellos por no decir nada, sin embargo le gustaba pasar el tiempo de esta manera, pero aquel día, había decidido que no iría al centro con ellos y mejor me iría a su casa, sabía que ellos no lo dirían pero solo se juntaban con él por lastima.

Estando en casa hacia lo que quería, ver anime, escuchar música, escribir historias de sus animes favoritos ya que había encontrado que la experiencia de escribir le gustaba, sobre todo soñaba con escribir algo de un buen nivel como lo que escriben esos autores de un grupo llamado los Novatos de Konoha, su sueño era entrar a dicho grupo y poder compartir sus aficiones con personas que puedan comprenderlo, leía las historias de muchos de los autores pertenecientes a dicho grupo y quedaba maravillado.

—Algún día...— No cuesta soñar ¿verdad?

En uno de esos días donde revisaba su cuenta de fanfiction encontró un mensaje privado y supuso que seria de algún comentario que dejo en algún fic pero...

"De: Hagoromo Otsutsuki.

Para: Kevin4491

¿Ese es tu deseo?"

En ese momento, todo a su alrededor se torno en negro.

Su nombre es Kevin Hernandez, un estudiante común de universidad y esta es la historia de como cumplió su sueño de conocer a Los Novatos de Konoha de la forma mas anormal posible.

Continente Shinobi ubicación desconocida.

El joven pelinegro despertó en medio de un bosque no podía reconocer así que tratando de entender lo que pasaba y el lugar donde se encontraba observo que junto a el habían 2 pergaminos, en uno de ellos había una especie de sello que ignoro porque no sabia que debía de hacer con él, al revisar el segundo pergamino encontró un mensaje dirigido para él.

"Ante este escrito quisiera darle una disculpa por lo que sucedió, sin embargo, no tenia tiempo para comunicarle nada ni para hablar con usted ya que estaba ocupado visitando a otros sujetos que están en la misma situación que usted. Y se preguntara "¿cual es mi situación?" como dije, me gustaría poder explicárselo pero no cuento con el tiempo suficiente así que le diré lo básico, al final del pergamino se encuentra un mapa que indica su ubicación y el lugar donde deberá reunirse con los demás invocados los cuales podrán explicarle toda la situación, buena suerte.

Posdata: en el segundo pergamino encontrara sus poderes sellados, consultar con la Miko de los Kitsunes para desbloquearlos por completo."

Al terminar de leerlo, rápidamente busco el mapa y al verlo solo pudo pensar una cosa.

—Si esto es real podría valer una fortuna!

Coloco sus manos en el pergamino con el sello y al intentar canalizar energía para liberar su poder solo pudo canalizar lo suficiente para que algo increíble sucediera.

De su espalda aparecieron un par de alas, como las de un ángel pero la ala izquierda era blanca y la derecha era negra.

—Un gran cambio.— batiendo sus alas comenzó a volar con naturalidad a una velocidad normal pues no pudo convocar todo su poder.

_Pergamino de sello:_

_Linaje de los ángeles y ángeles caídos. Al liberar el sello la sangre humana comienza a ser dominada por la sangre de estos 2 seres que le dan control sobre la luz y la oscuridad, vuelo a través de las alas y una cosa que añadir, el numero de pares de alas representara su poder siendo un par el nivel mas bajo. _

_Además de adquirir un objeto espiritual conocido como Telos Karma._

_El Telos Karma es sin duda algo concedido como una ultima opción pues se dice que el portador de Telos Karma puede controlar la suerte del mundo de modo que dependiendo del uso, las consecuencias serán impredecibles._

**#################################################################**

**Un nuevo proyecto en conjunto está a punto de iniciar. Síguenos y sabrán como continuara esta loca aventura.**

Por favor recuerden la campaña **"Valora nuestro trabajo, deja un comentario" **que es a favor de la campaña con voz y voto: porque dar a favoritos y follow, y no dejar un comentario es como manosear una teta y salir corriendo.

Lectores si, Acosadores no.

Ja Ne.


End file.
